


Resident Evil Redone

by NightAngelReviewer



Series: Dimensions: The Game World [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, Rape, Resident Evil 6, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelReviewer/pseuds/NightAngelReviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Williams had been an ordinary little girl, until Albert Wesker entered her life.</p><p>Infected with three viruses, Heather had been pretty sick through a lot of her life, but she still wanted to prove herself and fight Bioterrorism until it was gone. Then the mission in Edonia happened and Heather is infected with yet another virus, but this time, she's dying.</p><p>Set in the Resident Evil universe. (from 1 to 6 >including Code: Veronica)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Resident Evil Universe.

Okay... So this is the intro of what's going to be a LONG story, hopefully you will enjoy it. 

The story is set in the Resident Evil Universe, but there are a couple added characters in it. 

 

1\. Heather Williams

D.O.B: November 27 1987

H/C: Dark Brown

E/C: Brown

S/C: Caucasian

P.O.B: Raccoon City

 

2\. Sierra Williams (Not sister to Heather, just coincidence)

D.O.B: February 28 1990

H/C: Raven

E/C: Emerald Green

S/C: Caucasian

P.O.B: New York

 

The story will be mostly the same, but some Major Character Deaths will not happen, I will try not to time-skip too much, but... well... it's a habit.

 

So basically the beginning will be flashbacks of some important moments in Heather's life, from age 1998 to 2012. Hopefully it will make enough sense for you guys, maybe not. 

 

This is my first ever Fanfic.


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Flashback Chapter! It's set in multiple POV's so... hm. The entire fic is set in Heather and Sierra's POV's (mostly Heather's ).

**** Heather  
 ** 2004  ** **  
**

“You what?” Heather Williams asked Krauser, her 'friend' and partner.

 Since She started working with Albert Wesker, She had met quite a few “gifted” people. Like Jack Krauser, he had a special arm that he could summon whenever he wants. Krauser and Heather also shared the same virus that flowed in their veins: the Veronica Virus. The only difference between them was that Heather had two viruses instead of one.

Krauser tossed his knife up in the air, a cute habit of his, “I kidnapped the President’s daughter.” he repeated to me. “I heard that,” Heather snapped. “Why?” Krauser looked at her, the long scar on his face shifted as he raised his eyebrow.  “Wesker gave you and me orders to get Sadler’s trust,” He explained, pointing the knife at her. “I did that part for us.” She rolled her eyes,

 _Krauser always thinks too highly of himself_. she thought.

Heather grabbed the edge of the chair and pushed herself up, her legs had been feeling a little sore since Wesker had started sparring with her. Krauser took a step to help her, but she waved him off. She stood straight and stretched, her joints cracking loudly as she did. 

Krauser threw Heather an amused look, and tossed the knife in the air again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**** Heather  
2006  


Heather glared at the picture of Chris Redfield, she wasn't directing her anger to the picture, she was pissed about being in the predicament she was in.

The government had thrown her at Wesker so they would have an excuse to kill her, she took that fact 'very well' and destroyed the last penthouse she and Wesker were hiding in.

Wesker had shown her how to hack things without being traced, because being traced would attract unwanted attention from the government, and Wesker would not tolerate that. The blond was talking to her in the background, but she was not listening, she was busy staring at the computer screen that had Chris' face on it, her heart longing to see his real face again.

Then a gloved hand waved in front of her face, she flinched and looked at who it belonged to:

Wesker.

He looked at her, the flash of gold behind his sunglasses showed he was annoyed.

"Glaring at the screen will get you nowhere, Pet." he said. "At least you can listen to my plans and then try to kill him for real."

Heather stood up from her seat and walked around.

"I have no care for your plans, Wesker." she said, her gold eyes looking down at the floor. "Nor do I want to kill Chris."

Wesker's eyebrow twitched upwards, he was clearly confused.

"The fact that you think I would ever partner up with you is revolting." The brunette continued. "I can't even believe that you would even think that was possible."

Wesker smirked, walking towards her. Heather backed up until her back hit the wall, her heart pounded in her throat. Wesker leaned forwards, his gold cat eyes glowing through his sunglasses.

"I would have thought after all this time you would have woken up by now."he said, his jaw was clenched, causing Heather to feel a little proud that she was able to irritate him so easily.

"All this time?" Heather laughed dryly. "It has only been six years since the mansion and two years since I reunited with you."

The brunette glared up at him, her glowing eyes meeting his.

"And besides, you're only using me," She continued through her teeth. "As soon as you have what you need, you'll get rid of me, just like the government."

That seemed to hit home with Wesker, even though Heather did not understand why.

The male took off his sunglasses and threw them on a table, then rammed his lips onto hers.

 **Leon  
** 2007  


Leon held onto Heather’s arm as tight as he could, his legs were tired and almost ready to give out. “We’ll have to rest for a moment.” he said. 

They slowly slid down and leaned against a tree, both feeling cold and exhausted. 

Heather instantly fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable, and Leon watched their surroundings. He was always unable to sleep because of his nightmares. The dreams were so real that Leon would spend more hours awake then he did asleep. 

Heather shifted her body and winced as her leg moved, Leon thought for a moment. He knew he needed to check to see if anything else on Heather was broken or hurt. 

_I should wake her up, but I don’t want to cause her any more pain._

Leon fixed himself so he was on his knees in front of her, then he pulled her bare arm out of the sleeve of the jacket. He checked her entire arm thoroughly before checking the other. 

Leon knew the next place he had to check was her ribs, a light red tint appeared on his cheeks at the thought. He lifted her shirt and started lightly pressing on her rib bones. 

All of a sudden, he felt tight fingers around his throat,  he knew it was Heather, so he dropped the shirt and raised his eyes to meet hers. She had a look of fury on her face 

“Sorry.” he wheezed, losing air quickly. 

But she didn’t let go, her eyes squinted and a low, almost inhuman, growl erupted from her throat. Leon tried to peel her hands off his neck but she had an tight grip. 

“Heather…” Leon said, his voice barely audible. 

He could see the world getting dark, then Heather’s eyes grew wide and she let go, her face turned red and she looked down. 

Leon sat up, rubbing his neck and taking deep breaths as air came rushing in, he noticed Heather was sobbing quietly. Tears flowed down her cheeks and hit the snowy ground, turning to ice. Leon started to understand what just happened. 

“Heather?” he whispered. “Are you okay?” 

Heather raised her eyes to meet his, pain and anguish behind them. 

 _Oh, shit, something happened to her._  Leon thought.

He felt sick. He crawled over to her and sat next to her. “I’m sorry.” Heather tilted her head on his shoulder and sobbed until she fell asleep again. Leon kissed her forehead and slowly closed his eyes. 

** Jill  
2009 **

Jill looked out the side of the helicopter, she was happy it was over. She turned to see Chris with Heather in his lap, she was sleeping while he cleaned the blood off of her face. Jill sighed softly, she was the only one who knew what Heather had gone through while she was with Wesker, and she couldn't tell Chris. 

Because she made Heather a promise.

 **Leon  
** 2010  Part 1  


The light turned on, blinding Leon for a moment, he quickly looked at everyone in the room, 

There were three men and one woman.

The first man was old, at least in his fifties or sixties, he was wearing a gray suit with a gray hat, his skin was a sickly purple color, like he was infected. It reminded Leon of Marvin back in Raccoon City, 

The second man was in his mid thirties or forties, he had short black hair and was wearing a jacket with some light yellow-gray pants.

The third man was a little younger than the other man, he had short blond hair that looked like a mohawk had been there but was chopped off. He was wearing Leon's vest and had wore jeans

The young woman was in her early twenties, Leon knew exactly who she was, but he did not want to throw out the hint that he knew her, just in case she was undercover.   
The young woman was Heather Williams. 

"Do you know who we are?" One of the men asked. Leon looked up at him, an amused gleam in his eyes. "Are you Dorothy?" he asked, using one of the code names he was given. The man leaned forward, he was annoyed. "You people in the CIA call us terrorists." he said.  

The blond Russian took a sip out of the flask that was from Leon's vest, then put the flask back in the pocket. "But we prefer to call ourselves," he said. "Pro Independence Fighters." His hands bounced to emphasize every word, and he had a stupid grin on his face that made him look like an idiot.

The raven haired Russian glared down at Leon, "What is the CIA doing here?" he asked. "Was it you who put the government up to this? Are there any more of you?" Leon looked up at him, he was a bit insulted.

 _But then again,_  He thought.  _They have no idea exactly who I am._

 "I'm not a CIA agent." Leon replied. "I'm just a regular American who was screwed out of his vacation, dumped on a plane and brought to this place... without any breakfast." He heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the room. he leaned to the side and saw Heather's face stuffed in her sleeve, her shoulders were shaking, indicating that she was, indeed, laughing.

The blond Russian leaned forward, catching Leon's attention, "They came for while you were on vacation?" he asked, slight awe in his voice. "Hey, Buddy, this guy must be pretty high up in the CIA for them to do that!" "You've been watching too many movies." Leon stated without missing a beat.   
A muffled squeal came from Heather and the raven haired Russian sighed, he was clearly agitated. "One moment." he said, and walked over to Heather. She looked up at him, her expression changed to serious, but her eyes betrayed her.

Her eyes were full of fear.   
  
 **Heather  
** **2010**   **Part 2**  


Heather kicked the licker off of Leon then turned to another one, it seemed like the amount of lickers never ended. "Why are you here?" Leon yelled, shooting the licker in the head. "I want a full explanation right now!" Heather kicked a screeching licker and shoved her knife in its heart, "Ask the damn European BSAA." she replied, a low growl in her throat. Leon shot another licker and started running to find the leader of the rebel group. "Leon, wait!" she was able to take a few steps forward before something forced her down to her knees. 

_"What are you doing here, Heather?"_

It was the voice of the rebel leader.   
  
 **Heather  
** **2010  Part 3**

Heather walked out of Chris' office, she started flipping through the files of the new BSAA members. "Piers Nivans, Sierra Williams, Gary Samson..." she murmured. She looked up and turned to go find the Medical Room, when a man bumped into her, causing her to drop all of her folders. "Sorry." The man said, kneeling down to help her pick them up. "It's fine." Heather replied calmly. The man stood and handed her the folders, she recognized him instantly. "You're Piers Nivans," Heather said, taking the folders and tucking them under her arm. "Chris told me about you." Heather held out her hand for him to shake, "Heather Williams." she smiled. Piers shook it and returned the smile. "I'm looking for... Chris, have you seen him?" he asked. Heather took off her special glasses and pointed to Chris' office. "He's usually in there." she answered, tossing the glasses in the garbage can across the room. Piers' eyes widened when he saw her eye color, "See you later." she said, and walked away.

 **Chris  
** 2011   
(Excerpted from "Dimensions: The Fight")

Chris' phone rang, causing him jump, he looked at the ID: Jill Valentine. He answered it, “Yeah?” he said lightly. “Chris, there’s something wrong.” Jill’s voice sounded concerned. “Heather’s not answering her phone, she usually answers on the first ring.” Chris sighed. “I might have something to do with that.” he said as he grabbed his coat and left the house. "What happened?"she asked. "I’ll tell you later, I’m going to go check on her right now.” He replied and hung up the phone. He unlocked his car door and slid in the drivers side.

Once he reached Heather's house, he quickly unlocked the door using the hidden key in the Infinity Box. 

The first thing he noticed was Heather's body on the kitchen floor. 

“Shit!” he yelled, running towards the motionless form. There was an empty pill bottle near her. Chris lifted Heather into his arms and checked for a pulse, a small slow heartbeat pulsed. He ran out the door and put her in the backseat, locking the seatbelts so she‘d stay in place. Chris leaped in the drivers side and started driving to the hospital, praying for her to stay alive.

  
** Sierra  
** ** 2011  **   


Leon and Heather were singing a soft song together, Chris looked jealous of how Leon stared at her, but he had to suck it up and deal with it, because it was his fault they were singing together in the first place.

___________________________

_Le flashback_

_“Time for a song!” Chris yelled, and everyone except Sierra and Heather yelled in agreement. Chris pointed towards Sierra and Leon, “You two!” He yelled playfully. “Get over there and start singing.” Sierra and Piers both protested and Chris smirked. “Thought so,” he said. “Okay then, Heather The Soldier instead of Sierra.” Heather walked over to the end of the room without complaining, Leon followed her with an unreadable look. Heather lifted a microphone and Leon did the same. Chris looked like he regretted the decision instantly. Heather hummed a light tune before starting._

_____________________________

Sierra watched as Leon snaked his arm around Heather's waist and pulled her closer, his eyes holding a tender look as he continued singing. Chris muttered something, but Sierra only caught "Womanizing son of a..."

Then Leon kissed Heather.

Chris let out a strangled noise but stayed sitting, Sierra looked at Leon and Heather in amusement.   
  
 _T_ _hat was bound to happen._ She thought with a smile.  
  
But Leon wasn't finished, he pulled her even closer than they already were, their bodies pressed up against each other. Chris shot up, he had an outraged look on his face. "That's enough!" he yelled. "Leon, I want to talk to you... _now_." He left the room, Leon and Heather slowly following behind.   
Sierra threw Piers a puzzled look before following them. She stood behind so they would not be able to see her, Chris, Heather, and Leon walked out the back door, Sierra waited for it to close before leaning against the wall next to the it.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chris said, he sounded pissed, so Sierra assumed he was talking to Leon. "You left her alone for three years, and now here you go waltzing over there like you own her! You didn't even visit her in the hospital after she tried to kill herself!"   
Sierra gasped, her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth.   
  
 _She tried to **kill**  herself?_ she thought, her body trembling with shock.   
  
Sierra heard Heather make a surprised noise. "And  _YOU_." Chris continued, Sierra knew he was talking to Heather now. "Why in the hell would you want this guy?! He's nothing but a womanizing son of a bitch who--" "I really don't think you have any say over who  _I_  am dating, Christopher Redfield." Heather interrupted, she sounded agitated. "Why in the hell do you even care, anyway?" Silence, Sierra felt the tension begin to rise. "I don't." Chris said softly. Heather snorted, "Then leave me alone." Sierra heard footsteps approaching and hid in the shadows, Heather burst through the doors, and she walked across the room, her feet gliding gracefully on the tiled floor.

As Sierra walked away, she heard Leon speak: "It's not my fault if the government hates Heather." 

 **Le time-skip** \------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't try to stick your nose into other peoples business." Piers said, as they walked out the front door. "You'll only make things worse." It started to rain, Sierra looked up at the sky and down at her dress. "Thank God for the rain." she muttered angrily. Piers stopped walking, he was looking at something. Sierra turned and saw Heather passed out on the wet grass, a large -almost empty- bottle of whiskey next to her. Piers ran over to Heather and lifted her up into his arms.


	3. Christmas Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Chris get a moment of relaxation (sort of) before the mission in Edonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in case you'd want to know, the Viruses Heather is infected with are:  
> T-Virus  
> Veronica Virus  
> And some of the Uroboros Virus

December 20th 2012

Chris And Heather

Chris leaned against the couch, Heather was sleeping in his lap, her breathing steady. There was an old Christmas movie on the TV but Chris barely paid any attention to it, all he wanted to do was watch Heather sleep. She shifted and murmured a couple of words before going still again.

He felt a pang of guilt at the rocky relationship he and Heather had, he knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have been so hard on her after he rescued her from Wesker, but what made him do that was that she wasn't being controlled, she could have fought him and helped Jill escape. But she didn't, she stayed, maybe by fear... or something else entirely.

He stroked her hair, he knew that the second she woke up, her memories would come back and she would go back to the broken person she had she become.

Chris lightly frowned and started getting comfortable so he could try to sleep, when Heather shot up, her glowing eyes open wide.

"Heather?" Chris whispered, touching her shoulder."What's wrong?"

Heather jumped off the couch and took off into the kitchen, leaving a confused Chris. She came back a few minutes later, her face pale and sick looking.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, standing up from the couch. Heather shook her head slowly, the color slowly returning.

"Yeah." she whispered. Chris walked towards her and pressed his fingers against her cheek, she had no fever, so what was wrong?

Heather leaned against Chris, her eyes closing slowly.

"I'm just... tired."

Chris nodded and brought her over to the couch, she was clutching his shirt to keep herself up. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her.

"Then rest, Heather." he whispered.

She nodded slowly and drifted off.


End file.
